Splish Splash
by Laura17
Summary: Jake tries to relax Amanda - one shot


The characters below are not mine but borrowed from ABC Daytime AMC for the sole purpose of entrainment. The fictional story that they are in is however all mine and is no how related to ABC Daytime

Story Rating NC17

Jake watched as Amanda came running into the house yelling about David. "That man just makes me so mad" she screams" I did everything he asked and still he's in my face thinking he will be a part of my baby's life, never" she slams the door and stomps over to the sofa.

"Rough day" Jake ask Amanda just looks at him causing Jake to smile

"Here let me help you the stress he is causing you isn't good for the baby, give me your feet" Jake tells her as he swings her feet over into his lap, Amanda reacting to the movement turns in her set to face him.

Here" Jake starts taking her shoes off" first it might help if you stop wearing the 5" heels" he starts rubbing the heel of his hand into her feet.

"I like my shoes" Amanda tells him "That feels really good, thank you"

"No Problem, now relax David is gone nobody here but us"

"Really no one?" Amanda ask in shock "There's always like twenty people in this house"

"No one but us right now enjoy it while you can" Jake tells her "Stay here" he tells her as he gets up and goes into the kitchen

"Jake what are you doing?" Amanda calls out but no one answers

A few minutes later Jake returns with a cup of herbal tea "here drink this, it will help you relax" and Jake disappears upstairs

Amanda hears the sound of running water coming from upstairs and goes up to investigate.

Jake turning around see her coming "I told you to stay downstairs"

"Taking a bubble bath Jake?" Amanda ask

"No it's for you" he tells her "It's time you start taking better care of the two of you and It starts with relaxation I'm a doctor you have to trust me"

"Anything you say doc" Amanda gives him a salute and a wink and puts her tea cup down next to the burning candles that Jake has places all over the room " you going to stay in here while I get undressed?" she asked

"I'll give you a few minutes but I do plan on getting in with you"

"You are?"

"I'll have my trunks on" he assures her " that way you can get your back massaged"

"OK" and she slipped out of her clothes and into the tub

Jake returns a few minutes later finding Amanda submerged in a deep tub with bubbles up to her neck. She has pinned her hair up in order to not get it wet, he takes a few minutes enjoying the view before she realizes that he is there.

"Are you coming in" she ask

"Um yeah be right there" Jake tells her all the while thinking to himself I'm a doctor she's nothing but my patient , she's not a beautiful naked women sitting in my tub full of bubbles with no one home. Jake walks over and gets in behind her submerging himself in the water and bubbles and starts to work the knots out her Amanda's shoulders

"You really are tense" Jakes tells her snapping back into the moment of why he is there

"Could it be from the run in with David I had a few minutes ago or maybe the half naked man in the tub with me" Amanda questions with want and desire in her voice that Jake would not resist Memories of their time together came flooding back to Jake. Ever since Amanda has moved in Jake has been wanting to start things up with her again the proximately of her driving him insane, but knowing everything she is going though tight now has stopped him. Would it be fair to Amanda to start a relationship back up? , would she even want to after they way he treated her? These are all questions Jake has going though his head, but as he keep messaging her back Amanda's soft moans clouded his thoughts and before he could stop himself

Jake ran his hands up Amanda legs over her stomach coming up under her breast slowing laying his hands over them and than back down between her legs massaging her inner thighs

Amanda lend back across Jake chest and rested her head on his shoulder enjoying the feel of his hands running up and down her body she let out a small soft moan when Jake let his fingers enter her

Jake eased one finger inside of Amanda hearing the pleasure in her moan he let his other three fingers rub up and down and around causing Amanda to lose control. God how he had missed her energy.

As soon as Amanda climaxed she rolled over to float on her stomach removing the loose fitting trunks and taking Jake in her hand she started moving his shaft in an up and down motion.

"Amanda" Jake moaned "you can't sweetie not unless you want this to be a short night".

"What's wrong doc getting a little hot in here?"

"Yeah it is" he said moving both on them into a sitting position he picked her up out of the tub and sat her down on the tile floor. Grabbed a big fluffy towel and wrapped her into it than grabbed one for him, lead Amanda out of the bathroom and over to the bed.

"Here Amanda let's do this right" he said as he backed her up causing her to fall into the bed Jake braced his arms around her hovering over her as they moved onto the middle of his large king size bed. Jake lowered his mouth to her neck leaving kisses from her ear to her throat taking his tongue and licking the water from the dip on her collarbone down to her breast, cupping them together and sucking them into his mouth Amanda let out another passionate moan encouraging Jake to continue he took his hand and started rubbing her wetness causing Amanda moans of passions to become louder and more intense until she climax again.

Jake unable to control his desire any longer asks "Are you ready"?

"Yes Jake oh god yes" Amanda screamed as Jake rolled over to the nightstand to pull out a condom. Amanda grabbed it from him and rolled it onto him causing Jake to almost lose it at her mere touch. As Amanda finished Jake thrust himself inside of her allowing her to adjust to him waiting for her body to relax for as soon as it did Jake started moving in and out bringing Amanda just to the brink and back again one more time faster and faster Jake felt Amanda tighten around him knowing she was going to climax again he let himself go and they fell from exhaustion into a pile on top of the bed.

Jake took a few minutes to regain thought and asked Amanda "are you ok?"

"Um I'm more than ok Jake" Amanda purred as she rolled over to snuggle up against him. "You sure do know how to make a woman relaxed"

"I didn't mean for it to go that far"Jake admitted "but I can't say that I'm sorry" wiping a stray strand of hair from Amanda's face he continues "these past weeks I've" stumbling over his words not sure what to say next he adds"I'm sorry for the way things ended, I want to do them right this time" opening his eyes to find Amanda fast asleep.


End file.
